<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all光】月球坠落 by vitaminism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951732">【all光】月球坠落</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism'>vitaminism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All光 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all光】月球坠落</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我养了只宠物”<br/>翟闻说这话的时候舌头在舔着虎牙，在灯光底下看上去和他平常那股子斯斯文文的样子十分的不一样，他挑着眉毛将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，然后对着对面坐着的人笑嘻嘻的说，“一只小狗”<br/>在座的都是他们那一圈玩的相熟的，听他惯常那种带着点轻浮的语调也并未抬头，倒是翟闻在直勾勾地盯着对面坐着的那人，“那小狗可可爱啦，眼睛大，睫毛长，浑身上下都是甜香味儿”<br/>——紧接着他话锋一转，“你一定知道他有多可爱，对吗焉嘉？”<br/>过了一会焉嘉才放下手里的杯子，慢条斯理拿了帕子拭了嘴角，“我不知道你说的是哪一条狗”<br/>这时候再没有回过味儿来那就是傻子了，这桌子上的刀光剑影都快化成实体了，也没有人敢来劝他们俩和和气气，大伙都安安静静坐在一边大气不敢喘地眼观鼻子耳观心。<br/>“嗨呀！”<br/>翟闻似乎对焉嘉的反应不太满意，扫了一眼桌边的众人，眼珠子咕噜噜地转了转，“下次带来给大家见识见识”<br/>他脸上的笑容又挂起来，“那可是顶顶好看的一只小狗呢！”</p><p>翟闻回到家的时候没到午夜，市中心的平层从露台望下去视野极开阔，他想起那天把那人带回来的时候献宝似的邀他去露台上看月亮，上弦月像是拉满了的弓弦亟待着将爱神之箭射向人间，那人在他怀抱里转过头来看他，他有着翟闻见过的最好看的眼睛，两颗泪痣在他的下面闪闪发光，就像是绕月飞行的小小陨星，亮晶晶的。<br/>翟闻拽着他的手同他接吻，从客厅一路到露台，将他的外衣一件一件脱去，他只好在卷着风的露台上缩进他的怀里，小小一个。<br/>翟闻捏着他的手乱七八糟地念一下酸不拉几的诗，“天阶夜色凉如水...”<br/>他怀里的男孩儿笑起来，他转过头来看着翟闻，声音轻快又明亮，对他说，“小翟，这月亮可真好看”<br/>可是他现在不在，再好的月亮也变得无味起来。<br/>翟闻坐在沙发上坐了一会，他的脑袋终于不再眩晕了，他觉得今天自己失了态，可是他就是忍不住，他就是要炫耀一下自己得到的新宝贝。<br/>那是他的小狗，现在是独属于他的小狗，有些人不珍惜，那就不要怪他给抢过来。</p><p>周末的时候焉嘉接到他母亲的电话，埋怨说他怎么最近这么久没有回来吃饭，他并没有直接回答，只随便敷衍两句说最近太忙——回去吃饭无非就是变相的相亲，世家的那些小姐坐在他面前都不敢抬头看他的脸，实在是乏味的紧——末了他母亲吞吞吐吐地问那个孩子最近怎么样？他便知道他母亲也听到了些风声。<br/>于是他站起身，站在落地玻璃窗前，看着院子里的茶花正开到荼蘼，像是氧化了的血一样有着暗沉沉的血色，压在他心里。<br/>“我不知道，妈咪”<br/>他喝一口手里的咖啡，“我最近没有联系他”</p><p>翟闻的那个宠物的真实身份，在他带着那男孩儿去参加了一次不痛不痒的聚会之后就在整个A市的圈子里传开来了，焉家名义上的养子，如今焉家的继承人焉家名正言顺的哥哥，被翟闻牵着手，玩物一样介绍给大家。<br/>他穿一身中等快消品牌的衣物，戴着口罩冒冒失失地闯进那间club，然后被翟闻搂在怀里接一个湿热又绵长的吻。<br/>人人都在猜翟闻的新“伴”会是什么样的人，毕竟这位新起之秀的脾气是出了名的阴晴不定，但是谁也没有猜到他会找到这样一个人——在这之前，很多人几乎都要忘记了夏光是焉先生收养的儿子，是焉家谱上有名的大少爷，是现如今掌焉家事的那位小少爷的哥哥。<br/>但他好像浑不在意，自我介绍起来都是落落大方的一句“我叫夏之光，是，嘉嘉是我弟弟”——仿佛对焉嘉与翟闻之间的矛盾全然不知似的。<br/>又或许他的确如他外表所见那样天真又烂漫，以至于能勾的翟闻都替他挡酒说光光要跳舞，喝不得酒，惊掉一片下巴。<br/>浪荡子玩起柔情似水来倒也不是不合适，只是见惯了翟闻身边跟着不同的男男女女的时光，难得见他这样护犊子似的搂着夏光的肩坐在那里喝苏打水，是个人都要窃窃私语一番。<br/>翟闻在那里同夏光不知耳语些什么，过一会大家便见着夏光起身——这整间屋子的人眼睛都有磁铁似的黏在他身上，他一举一动都逃不过他们的眼睛。只看见翟闻的手在他屁股上十分狎昵地拍一下——倒是十分挺翘——穿黑色卫衣的男孩走到舞池中央，随着音乐的节拍开始扭动起腰肢的时候，几乎所有人都是倒吸一口凉气。<br/>谁会知道焉家的这位大少爷竟然是这样骚浪的角色。</p><p>翟闻同夏光做爱的时候爱用后入式，因夏光的腰肢极细又极软，他从小学舞，浑身上下的每一条肌肉都是做好了被掰扯成不同形状的准备，翟闻甚至可以轻易地将他的一条腿捞起，将他掰成近乎是双腿完全打开的姿势将他摁在墙上顶弄。<br/>他说夏光是他新近养的一条宠物狗，并没有折辱他的意思，任何一个见过夏光的人——哪怕你只是同他短暂的碰过面或是只是说过一句话，你都能从你与他对视的那一双眼里看出全然十足的天真与信赖来。<br/>狗狗是人类的好朋友，翟闻在第一次同他相遇时甚至没法想象他竟然是焉家的人。 <br/>他喜欢听夏光在床上喊他的名字，“小翟、小翟”，听他在一次又一次的顶弄当中喘息着、支离破碎地从喉咙里发出那黏糊糊的喘息，他会哭着求他说你轻一点，或者是我好痛，像撒娇的猫儿一样，尾音上扬的不自知。<br/>翟闻会掐住他的腰在他承受不住的痛楚里快速的抽插，那愈来愈长时间包裹在布料之下的肌肤上往往总是布满了他亲吻或者是揉掐出来的青紫痕迹，很久才能消退。<br/>他会将他的精液在高潮之后射入夏光的体内，甚至在他的性器疲软后也不舍得从那个温暖的肠道内拿出，他贪恋夏光身上的每一处的气味与温度，他在床上可以从头到脚的亲吻他，以至于他在将哭的满脸都是泪痕的夏光的脸转过来的时候，有时会产生想要将他完全拆吃入腹的想法。<br/>被我杀死的话就不会被其他人看见了，翟闻时常会这样想，他的手甚至有很多次在夏光高潮的时候掐在他的脖颈上，他的情人在奄奄一息的缺氧状态里依然满眼都是信赖的望着他，像这个世界上最最信赖人类的狗狗。<br/>他看着他的男孩，即便赤身裸体、满身都是情欲的红潮，他也依然像纯洁的玛利亚，眼含晶莹泪珠的望着他，呼唤他的名字，“小翟”<br/>于是他从巨大的耳鸣声中惊醒，抱歉地抱着夏光哭了起来。<br/>夏光第二天离开的时候围着他的围巾，他的脖颈上有一道浅浅的红痕，“光光我...抱歉我不知道我怎么了”<br/>他体贴的情人并没有追究他的失态，他只是站在门外，又跨一步进来，在翟闻的脸颊落下一个轻柔的吻，“晚上见，好吗？小翟”</p><p>焉嘉再见到夏光的时候是在圣诞节，他母亲信奉上帝，自然不会将这个节日仅仅简单操办。<br/>夏光进门的时候他母亲在客厅，看见这个穿黑色大衣的青年时呼吸几乎以一滞。<br/>她在他16岁请他离开这个家的时候并没有想过他还会回来——或许夏光自己也没有想到过，但是焉嘉坚持让夏光一起来参加这个家庭的圣诞晚餐。<br/>“我认为爸爸也会同意”<br/>焉嘉完全继承了他父亲的经商天赋与强硬，他在电话里对他母亲这样说时立刻就听见了一声急促的惊呼以及瓷器掉落在地上碎裂的声音，“这只是一个通知，不是商量”<br/>于是夏光也坐在这张桌子上，这张他坐了十六年然后时隔六年后再度触碰到的桌子上，焉夫人看着他的时候他几乎觉得对方快要晕厥过去了，不火还好她并没有。<br/>大家主母的风范令她今天保持得体妆容，但眼角的疲惫是无论多少化妆品与保养都驱不散的。<br/>她定然是知晓了那些传闻——有关于夏光委身人下，同那个新近不知哪里冒出来的野小子混在一块儿的事——大家族最在乎的无非就是脸面，不然她也不至于在焉嘉出国了的当天就急吼吼的把夏光赶出去。<br/>“离我儿子远一点”<br/>六年前的女人还算的上是一名美妇人，带着钻石戒指的手指头戳在夏光的脸颊上，她用毫不遮掩的鄙夷目光瞧着他“把你那该死的同性恋病毒带着给我滚得越远越好”<br/>可现在该死的同性恋病毒又回来了，还是她最看重的儿子亲子带回来的，夏光将最后一口汤舀进嘴里的时候带着点笑意地望着汤碗想。</p><p>焉嘉开车将夏光送到家，一路上他们都没有说话。<br/>他住在市中心的小区里，管理松散，门卫的岗亭形同虚设，焉嘉按下三次喇叭才看见从里间有人出来替他们开门。九零年代建造的房屋外墙在近年的改建当中被涂上了橘粉色涂料，泛着一种虚假又恶心的梦幻感，焉嘉看夏光转身开门，然后站在那里看他。<br/>“上来坐坐吗，嘉嘉？”</p><p>他们在楼道里就接吻，老旧的楼梯走道里的声控灯灵敏度极低，唇舌交接时发出的水声也不足以让灯光亮起，夏光从口袋里掏钥匙，扁平的金属制品与他的餐巾纸、门卡链子纠结地缠在一块，焉嘉抱着手臂站在一边瞧他，“怎么不换个电子锁？”<br/>“没有钱啊”夏光回答的理直气壮，仿佛那个在进入购物中心十分钟之内就刷爆了翟闻的一张卡的并不是他，“你给我换吗，嘉嘉？”<br/>他们在客厅的餐桌上做爱，夏光先是为他口交，他像一个放荡的婊子一样跪在地上，嘴里含着他的名义上的弟弟的性器，勃起了的、粗大的性器，像是舔棒棒糖一样仔细地含吮它，焉嘉低头看他的时候他挑衅的朝他看去，然后被焉嘉抓住了后脑勺的头发，以便于让他的性器可以在他的喉咙里更加深入的进出。<br/>他将焉嘉的精液吞下去，嘴边还有一些未来得及擦拭的白色液体，他只用手背潦草的擦一擦，然后他告诉焉嘉，“我家里没有润滑剂”<br/>是了，他在舞团里的朋友们偶尔会来他的家中做客，在他的那圈朋友面前他是最最纯洁的圣童，当他们偶尔谈论起性的时候他总是抿着嘴坐在一边不说话，他怎么会做爱，他甚至不会高潮。<br/>夏光站在那里，站在昏黄的灯光底下，他的嘴角还带着些微的红色，眼睛下面的两颗泪痣像是被人用蘸了朱砂的墨笔舔了舔，在泛着怪异的红，他看着焉嘉的时候神色平静极了，甚至在他脱下衣服的时候脸上的神色也像是在面对着更衣室的镜子一样没有一丝一毫地波动。<br/>焉嘉觉得好笑，所以他笑起来，他的笑声带动着他胸腔的震动让夏光在他的怀里也受到了同样的频率的感召，“你可真是个婊子，之光”<br/>焉嘉发出由衷地赞叹，“你的朋友们知道你十五岁就和自己的弟弟滚上床了吗？”<br/>他们当然不会知道，他们也永远不会知道他在舞团的更衣室里和多少个不同的男人做过爱，他非常乐意被他们粗暴地对待，从后面进入，或者是捂住他的嘴将他的呻吟压抑在其中，静静听着门外的人来回走动的声音。<br/>这是他的小秘密，夏光羞涩地笑了起来，“我可以把这当做是夸奖，嘉嘉”<br/>然后焉嘉将他的性器塞进他亲爱的哥哥的肠道里，没有经过润滑的，却始终温暖的、潮湿的，像是一早就做好了准备在等待被进入的肠道，这是他很久之后第一次和他的哥哥做爱，他的哥哥被他压倒在冰冷又坚硬的实木桌子上，他柔软又纤细的腰正抵在桌沿上，他的腰窝像是就是为了这样卡在桌子上被人操才会生出来的，而他的屁股——那被包裹在布料里也能看出十足挺翘形状的屁股则被他捏在手里，像是面团一样揉搓。<br/>焉嘉会想起他在大洋彼岸上厨艺课的时候，他在面对面前的面团的时候他总是会想起和夏光在卫生间里厮混的时光，他的小哥哥在他的面前脱光了衣服，有些羞涩地将自己全心全意地交给自己，透过气窗照进来的阳光照在夏光的身上，他浑身上下的皮肤是那么的柔软，那么洁白，甚至比发酵好了的面团还有柔软无暇上一百倍，而他就将自己全身心沉入那一团柔软当中，像是从月亮上坠落下来，坠落进一片湿润的云朵。<br/>夏光在他的身下喘息，他的脸色潮红，呼吸也是湿的，焉嘉看着他的眼睛的时候他也在看着焉嘉，“再用力一点，嘉嘉”<br/>他在祈求他，焉嘉想，他当然要满足他亲爱的哥哥的愿望。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>